BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: Once a week, I'll be interviewing the Vongola family (with Guards). WARNING! Bad Language! (I'm English, what do you Expect!)
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn.**

Bayonet: What's up people? It's BayonetPoppy and this is the first of Hitman Reborn interviews! I'm here with the 10th Vongola boss Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna: Hi everyone,

Bayonet: So Tsuna, what does it feel like to be the 10th Vongola boss?

Tsuna: Horrible! Everyone is trying to kill you.

Bayonet: Damn! That sounds ruff!

Tsuna: Yeah it is!

Bayonet: How dose Reborn teach you?

Tsuna: beats me up whenever I do something wrong.

Bayonet: AH! The cane.

Tsuna: Wa-wa wait, you agree with the cane in schools?

Bayonet: Hell yeah! They need to teach those little bastards a lesson! I got a shitty school life because the little wankers mess around for the six hours or something like that!

Tsuna: Oh! Then~ do you want Hibari-san to come to your school because I don't think we need him anymore. People are scared to come to school.

Bayonet: OK! But you're not goanna get him back!

Tsuna: Good! He's a dick!

Hibari: What was that, Sawada?

Tsuna: AH! Crap, bye everyone!

Hibari: I'm going to bite you to death, Sawada!

Bayonet: Well…I don't know if that is meant to be a death threat or sex threat, either way, I think it's illegal. LIKE IT'S ILLEGAL TO CARRY WEPONS IN ENGALAND! GUARDS!

Guard 1: Come on! You're nicked, Sunshine!

Hibari: LET GO OF ME!

Tsuna: Thanks Poppy!

Bayonet: Any bitch that ruins my show gets nicked, no matter how sexy they are.

Hibari: I'LL BE BACK TO BITE YOU TO DEATH BAYONETPOPPY!

Bayonet: I'm saying yes…but I'm not saying no.

Anyway I guess that is it from me and I hope that you enjoyed the first interview (well, what was of it) and remember that teachers do what they can to see that you have a bright future… just not some of the ass-holes that teaches me! But I liked some of my teachers in non-Koi Suru Boukun way.

**A/N: Koi Suru Boukun is a Yaoi OVA where a homophobic scientist guy has an assistant that's gay and the assistant is in-love with the homophobic scientist. Check it out if your into Yaoi, just beware that both episodes have sex scenes (not saying that my teacher are homophobic or that I'm gay). **


	2. Reborn!

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn.**

**Reborn!**

Bayonet: What's up people?! BayonetPoppy here with another interview and today it is the world's greatest hitman, plus my dream tutor, Reborn!

Reborn: Ciaossu!

Bayonet: O-kay, well, first of all…c-c-can I hug you?

Reborn: I don't see why not.

Bayonet: OH MY CREEPERS THANK YOU!

*Hug*

Bayonet: So freckling cuddly!

Reborn: You can ask me questions now!

Bayonet: Oh yeah! C-can sit you on my lap?

Reborn: *Sigh* alright…

Bayonet: YAY!

Reborn: Now what?

Bayonet: I don't know, they don't pay me crap!

Reborn: So why do you want me to be your tutor?

Bayonet: Because you're awesome.

Reborn: But I beat up my students.

Bayonet: Dino and Tsuna needed to become stronger. Anyway I think you need to talk to Dino, he keeps on harassing Hibari in the cell down stairs and I don't want a law suit on me if things go to the turn for the worst!

Reborn: They have a prison down here?

Bayonet: Well, if I needed guards, I thought, why not have prison too?

Hibari: HEY, STOP IT! HELP!

Bayonet: I should have kept my mouth shut!

Reborn: Well, I guess I have to stop him, bye-bye everyone!

Bayonet: I think that's it this week. Sorry for keeping you all waiting for this interview, until next time, bye-bye!


	3. Gokudera!

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn.**

**Gokudera!**

Bayonet: What's up people?! BayonetPoppy here with another interview with the self-proclaimed right hand man, Gokudera! How are you, buddy?!

Gokudera: *Glare* who reads this crap? It's just a rip off of the interviews we ready done.

Bayonet: Bitch, do you know how hard it is for an English person to get the time to make something like this?

Gokudera: Hey, I just…

Bayonet: NO! You've been a prick ever since you got here! And stop smoking your killin' me! *chough*

Gokudera: I-I'm sorry! I just don't like Tenth being around guys that I don't know! *Throws cigarette*

Bayonet: BUT I'M A GIRL! *Cries*

Gokudera: you're a girl?

Bayonet: Fuck you! *normal*

Gokudera: we-well…I thought girls are meant to be skinny and…big breast and not have a deep voice…

Bayonet: Well you just made every girl that is that opposite of what you just said depressed, Hope you're fucking happy!

Gokudera: I'm sorry! *bow*

Bayonet: It's alright! Come here! *hug*

Gokudera: Th-thanks… *hug*

Yamamoto: Yo! Gokudera!

Bayonet: *Drool* Even sexier in person…TAKE-KUN~!*pushes Gokudera away*

Gokudera: Wait this is my interview!

Bayonet: You're right I'm sorry! *wispier*Call me, Take-kun.

Yamamoto: Bye then!

Bayonet: Bye-Bye!

Gokudera: Thank god!

Bayonet: Why the hell are you such a dick to Take-kun? He's gorgeous!

Gokudera: Don't tell me you're a 'me x the Baseball idiot' reader are you?

Bayonet: Pfft! No way…I'm a Hibari x Yamamoto fangirl and a Bel x Fran-girl!

Hibari, Bel, Fran and Yamamoto: WHAT?!

Bayonet: Oh, grow some! Anyway, you guys may wanna get outta here before fangirls get more ideas.

Hibari, Bel, Fran and Yamamoto: *run*

Bayonet: Well that's all for this week. Until next time…bye-bye!

Gokudera: Wait we still have to finish my inter-

*Lights out*

Gokudera:...fuck everyone, but Tenth!


	4. A note from Renia!

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn.**

**A note from Renia!**

Hello everyone this is Renia and I am Miss BayonetPoppy's oc for 'Hitman Renia'. If you have not read 'Hitman Renia' please do, it will help Miss BayonetPoppy very much.

I am to tell the readers of 'Hitman Renia' that there will be a second part coming soon and everything will be updated on interviews and will soon get all the details so they can find it.

However, the title has to been decided.

Miss BayonetPoppy has already started the first chapter and thought it would be a good idea to give a sneak pick by showing an extract from the first chapter.

'The door suddenly opened and woman with long silky black hair wearing a green mechanic uniform holding a shotgun. She stepped out of the basement and shot a man that was charging behind the Varia assassins.

"You just going to stand there and let these pussys takeover or are we going to put them to sleep!" she grinned which made her amber eyes grow wider.'

Doesn't really tell you guys a lot, huh?

Anyway! Please read 'Hitman Renia' and check out the other fanfictions that Miss BayonetPoppy wrote by clicking her pen name.

Well…bye-bye everyone!


	5. Another note from Renia!

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn.**

**Another note from Renia!**

Hello everyone this is Renia again, with an up date on the new 'Hitman Renia' story.

The official name is 'Hitman Renia:Hitman Renia: Cacciatore Famigilia'so now if you can type it in the search bar and read the first chapter…or carry on reading the rest of this!

This will be the last update I'll be doing *sob!* I've been enjoying talking to you all, But do not fear, I shall be taking put in interviews to come were I'll be the one that will be the interviewer.

Well…bye-bye everyone!


	6. Yamamoto!

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Yamamoto!**

Bayonet: Hi guys, I'm so damn depressed, sorry I haven't been talking to you guys. I been working on my other Fanfictions so I got Renia to advertise my other Fanfictions. Was she a pain in the ass?

Yamamoto: Yo! Poppy-san!

Bayonet: *Drool!*

Yamamoto: Are you alright?!

Bayonet: *Drool*

Yamamoto: I should call someone!

Renia: No need I'll take over here! START OVER!

**Renia Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Yamamoto! **

Renia: Ciao everyone! I'm taking over the interviews because Miss BayonetPoppy is not feeling very well…anyway let's greet are guest Yamamoto Takeshi!

Yamamoto: Yo! *wave*

Renia: First question, what inspired you to become a baseball-player?

Yamamoto: I don't, I guess being so focused on baseball I forgot what inspired me! *Laughs*

Renia: Okay~. How do you feel about your position as the Vongola Rain guardian?

Yamamoto: Fun!

Rania: Wait, you think being in the Mafia is 'fun'?!

Yamamoto: Yeah! I like the mafia game a lot!

Rania: _He seems to like a lot of things! _What is your relationship with Gokudera-kun? Wa-wait…what?

Yamamoto: Huh?! We're friends…

Renia: Hibari, Tsuna, Ryohei…THIS ARE BL QUESTIONS! WHAT THE HELL?! Xanxus…That cheating basted!

Bayonet: Tsk tsk! I thought we talked about such questions. GUARDS!

Guard 2: You're nicked, sunshine!

Renia: Wa-wait! I didn't do anything! HELP!

Guard 1: What did you do ma'am?

Bayonet: KYA HAHA! I gave her fan questions.

Guard 1: *Sigh* Take her away…

Bayonet: Yep! I think Hibari needs some company. *Grin*

Renia: What? No, anything but that!

Bayonet: I hear Glo Xinia needs to get laid.

Renia: Okay, I'll go prison! *Walks away with the guards*

Bayonet: Sorry about today Take-kun. Hey! Why don't you goodbye to everyone?

Yamamoto: Cool, thanks Poppy-san! This has been another BayonetPoppy interviews Hitman Reborn, well Renia interviews Hitman Reborn, and I hope you guys liked it. See ya! How was that?

Bayonet: *Drool*

Yamamoto: I guess that means it was okay.

Bayonet: I want to have your over-competitive-baseball-playing children…*mega drool*


	7. Hibari!

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Hibari!**

Bayonet: *Glare*

Hibari: *Glare*

Bayonet: *Glare*

Hibari: Do you really need to tie me up and the snipers?

Bayonet: Kyo-Chan, I'm interviewing you! So don't be surprised by the bloodhounds,

Hibari: Bloodhounds?

Bayonet: *Taser!*

Hibari: You even got a taser?!

Bayonet: This was actually meant to be for Lambo…but~ I guess I can make an exception!

Hibari: Well, I love you too!

Bayonet: *Taser*

Hibari: GHAAAAAA!

Bayonet: I know!

Hibari: Can we start this interview!

Bayonet: Yeah! I have one question for you!

Hibari: What?

Bayonet: Uke of Seme?

Hibari: …


	8. Ryohei!

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Ryohei!**

Bayonet: Hey! What's up people?! I'm BayonetPoppy with yet another interview with the extreme Ryohei!

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Bayonet: So, Ryohei if you can chose anyone to join the boxing club who would it be?

Ryohei: I extremely want Hibari to join…but..

*A creepy fangirl giggles in the background.*

Ryohei: …maybe…Chuck Norris

Bayonet: Ha! Chuck Norris! I would pay to see you vs. Chuck Norris. That would be *laughs* so freaking extreme!

Ryohei: A fight between men shows an extreme bond between them!

Bayonet: Not in this day and age!

Ryohei: Huh?

Bayonet: I honesty wish that the idiotic fools, that I have to put up with everyday, can think the same why you do!

Ryohei: Why's that?

Bayonet: It's just so pitiful now! It's just meaningless threats and name calling now. Where your so passionate with fighting a way to bond and not just beating the crap out of someone!

Ryohei: Hey! Are you crying?

Bayonet: YES! Why do you people have to be so beautiful?!

Ryohei: W-well…I wouldn't say we're _beautiful_…

Bayonet: You're a lot better then the shits we get in England! I mean look at how we are show in Hetalia we are noting like England! Plus, look at me I'm ugly and fat and ginger.

Ryohei: I don't think your ugly, Poppy-San. I think you have extremely pretty green eyes!

Bayonet: *Sob!* You're the first boy that was close to my age to tell me that.

Ryohei: Really, who were the others?

Bayonet: A girl around your age and some old drunk guy which I could not understand.

Ryohei: Oh!

Bayonet: Yeah! They were complete strangers too! So if they are reading this now…YOU NEVER TELL A COMPLETE STRANGER THEY HAVE NICE EYES! Is fucking creepy!

Ryohei: That reminds me of when Lussuria commented on my body, extremely messed up.

Bayonet: *Nod!*

Ryohei: you want to hug?

Bayonet: *Nod!*

Lambo: IT'S ME LAMBO THE BEST HIT-

Bayonet: *Kicks Lambo in the face!* CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO HUG?!

Lambo: Got-ta-st-ay-clam- *Starts crying!*

Bayonet: The interview is over!

Ryohei: Bye everyone, have an extreme day!


	9. Chrome

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Chrome.**

Bayonet: What's up people? It's Sunday and means another interview! To tell the truth I almost forgot about the interview because I got a lot on my mind. None of which are football related and if you don't get what I mean I'm from England. You get me now?!

Chrome: I feel sorry about that. Maybe I the next world cup.

Bayonet: Oh creepers! I'm sorry, Chrome, I didn't introduce you!

Chrome: …Um…it's alright. Your going through a hard time.

Bayonet: Don't worry about me; I knew we weren't going to win I the very beginning. People in my class are supporting Germany.

Chrome: Germany?!

Bayonet: Yeah, Germany! I was surprised myself, with learning about WW2 and all.

Chrome: So you don't like Germany because of WW2?

Bayonet: Of course not! I wasn't alive back then, I know a lot of people died and all, but why the fuck should people hate the Germans in the first place.

Chrome: Huh?

Bayonet: Oh my creepers this is going to turn into a fucking History lesson…the French, the Americans and the English after the WW1 were very weak and were not in the mood of another war. Even so, they made a treaty that was pretty much them being dicks to the Germans.

Chrome: What was the treaty?

Bayonet: It was mostly Germans having lack of military, war guilt and they have to pay for the damages in France.

Chrome: Um…wouldn't that be too much of them to pay off?

(A/N: This is going to take a long time so if you want can you just go and read other fanfictions. I don't mind, I'll be fine! *Sob!*)

Bayonet: HELL YEAH IT WAS! They had to print out money which was worth nothing!

Chrome: That's horrible!

Bayonet: The worst part was that Hitler used the treaty to his advantage and gave the German people the things that was taken away from them.

Chrome: H-he doesn't sound so bad.

Bayonet: Historians believe that he started a fire in Reichstag and blamed a mentality disabled communist, so that he could get more votes.

Chrome: Oh my!

Bayonet: C-Chrome why are you covered in mist?

Chrome: Fufufu!

Bayonet: Ah shit!

Mukuro: Why did you stop?

Bayonet: Because I don't fucking like you! Why the hell are you even here?!

Mukuro: I've seen the interview line up and I saw that I wasn't there. So I'm thought I'll sink into this one.

Bayonet: Do you know why I didn't put you in my interview list?

Mukuro: No.

Bayonet: It's because I don't like you!

Mukuro: Why?

Bayonet: You're creepy, you have a smile of a rapist and I some fanfictions you rape my Kyo-Chan! Yamamoto's Kyo-Chan. I'm also willing to go as far as to say Ryohei's Kyo-Chan; I dig that shit too!

Mukuro: You believe fanfictions.

Bayonet: So you haven't even thought about it? *crosses arms*

Mukuro: …No!

Bayonet: YOU HAD TO THINK ABOUT IT?!

Mukuro: What are talking about?!

Bayonet: You make me sick!

Mukuro: What can I say? He looks so cute when he's weak and helpless. He also looks very…feminine when you look at him closely.

Bayonet: He looks Feminine when he's been kicked the shit out of?

Mukuro: Yes!

Bayonet: Mukuro?

Mukuro: Yes!

Bayonet: I wonder if you'll look feminine when you've been kicked half to death.

Mukuro: …

Bayonet: I have guards ever where with vacuum cleaners, so you try to run away by turning sissy mist you won't get far.

Mukuro: you're evil!

Bayonet: I'm English!

Hibari: I'll bite you to death!

Mukuro: This was a set up! *Runs like a bitch*

Hibari: Come back here! *Runs after him*

Bayonet: Ffufu! Well that's all we have time for. Now! Everyone one must remember to move on from the past and not hold it agents people. Well, I can that us English are worse then before.

Well see you all next time! LOVE YA!

P.S: I want to do a interview for myself and wanted to have questions from my readers because I think it would be fun.


	10. Lambo

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Lambo.**

Lambo: KAHAHA! IT'S ME THE BEST HITMAN IN THE WORID, LAMBO!

Bayonet: I could kill for some aspirins right now.

Lambo: KAHAHA! WHY THE LONG FACE, YOU BIG GINGER HORSE?! _Jumps onto Bayonet's shoulder_

Bayonet: Can someone kill me…or better yet him?

Lambo: KAHAHAH! _Jumps up and down on Bayonet's head._

Bayonet: _Bayonet pulls out phone and puts headphones in and listens to Backstreet boys (on full blast)._

Lambo: HEY! HEY! (over 9000 times)

Bayonet: SHUT UP! Or I'll put Spice girls on!

Lambo: *Sob!*

Bayonet: Don't you cry! *Sob!*

Lambo: *Sob!*

Bayonet: Stop! *Sob!*

Lambo: WHAAAAAA!

Bayonet: WHAAAAAA! I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU CRY! *Hug!*

Lambo: _Stops crying?_

Bayonet: What the hell?!

Reborn: Well done, Bayonet! You are now the right-hand man of the Vongola family.

Bayonet: Huh?

Reborn: You stopped the stupid cow from crying.

Bayonet: Oh! You guys were still going that?

Lambo: KAHAHA! DIE REBORN! _Throws grenades._

Bayonet: No not in the interview room!

Reborn: _Hit's the grenades with his Leon cane so that they'll go back to Lambo. _

Bayonet: YAAAAAAAHH! NOT THIS WAY!

Lambo: YAAAAAAAHH!

Reborn: Ha!

*BOOM!*

Lambo: Gat-ta-stay-calm.

Bayonet: No more no more! _Waves white flag._

Reborn: _Saves himself with parachute. _Till the next interview, Arrivederci!


	11. Dino

**BayonetPoppy Interviews Hitman Reborn!**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Dino.**

Bayonet: What's up people?! This BayonetPoppy here with another almost forgotten interviews, and late, Yay!

Dino: What happed this time?

Bayonet: Oh yeah! We're here with the clumsy ass Dino!

Dino: So mean!

Bayonet: Well, I was just looking at pitchers of Haru x Makoto, from Free! Before you start thinking that I'm looking at pitchers of are Haru; that would be fucked up. Anyway, I use my family computer, so everyone can see what the hell I'm doing, and after my dad kept on walking in the kitchen so I had to keep on minimizing the page. The I realized that it was Sunday and I had to do an interview! Then I didn't finish it so now it's a Monday interview!

Dino: That's not a good reason.

Bayonet: Then how about this? Because the pitchers were the only window open I couldn't see who was in my next in my interviews, so I thought 'well guess I'm going to do the blonde shit!

Dino: Why do you have to say such bad words?

Bayonet: I don't use fucking bad words, you piece of shit!

Dino: You are now!

Bayonet: No I'm fucking not!

Dino: You're saying them again!

Bayonet: I think you need some help, because…I'm not fucking saying any bad words.

Dino: I give up.

Bayonet: Yeah, bitch!

Dino: Huh?

Bayonet: Nothing!

Dino: …

Bayonet: So~ what is Hibari's training?

Dino: It's just us fighting and him trying to kill me.

Bayonet: Don't blame him.

Dino: Huh?

Bayonet: Nothing! _Jack ass!_

Dino: …

Bayonet: What was Reborn's training like?

Dino: Beats me up whenever I do something wrong.

Bayonet: That's what Tsuna said!

Dino: He did?

Bayonet: Yeah!

Dino: You see? Reborn is horrible!

Bayonet: Bitch, if you wasn't such a clumsy ass mother fucker he wouldn't have to be so abusive!

Dino: How old are you?

Bayonet: …

Dino: …

_Tumble weed!_

Bayonet: Interview is over!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all my readers that reviewed, followed or favourite any of my fanfictions even just viewing them is awesome because I just Wright crap and people like it. Plus, if you guys got any ideas for fanfictions/ or interviews for me there is a list of animes I've seen, so don't be shy! Thanks again, dudes! **


End file.
